kenganversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nishihonji Akira
- Anime= - Manga= - Omega= }} |jname = 西品治 明 (にしほんじ あきら) |rname = Nishihonji Akira |status = Alive |age = 30 (Kengan Ashura)Nishihonji Akira's profile 32 (Kengan Omega) |height = 175cm |weight = 66kg |birthday = August 10th |gender = Male |affiliations = Nishihonji Security Services |relatives = |manga debut = Chapter 41 |omega debut = Chapter 24 |anime debut = Episode 7 |seiyuu = Matsukaze Masaya (Japanese) Jake Green (English)}} Nishihonji Akira (西品治 明, Nishihonji Akira; "Akira Nishihonji") is the CEO of Nishihonji Security Services, and a member of the Kengan Association. He is considerably younger than most association members, and he has a close relationship to his fighter, Imai Cosmo. Appearance Nishihonji is a tan-skinned handsome looking man with a lean well-defined frame, youthful facial features, black matted hair, a chinstrap beard and a generally smiling expression on his face. He generally wears smart casual clothes that match his easygoing personality. Personality Nishihonji is a level-headed, mature individual who is overall known to be a very pleasant person. He is also quite intuitive and discerning. Never wearing his emotions on his sleeve and always putting on a refreshing smile, Nishihonji has a severe side in that he'll use others to achieve his goals. Despite his age, Nishihonji is quite knowledgeable in regards to the members of the Kengan Association. He has a keen eye for fighters, most likely due to his own martial experience experience. History Nishihonji's father was a member of the Society of a Hundred. While still in high school, Nishihonji's father was assassinated by Inaba Ryo's father under orders from Urita Sukizo's father (who had been ordered to do so by Hayami Katsumasa). After being visited by Inaba who explained the situation, Nishihonji told him to tell Sukizo that they should not carry their fathers' grudge into their generation.Extra: Friends After becoming the CEO, Nishihonji then left the Society of a Hundred. He hired seven powerful fighters to represent his company in the Kengan matches, one of whom was Imai Cosmo, who was introduced to him through his own martial arts instructor Kureishi Mitsuyo at the young age of 14. Plot ''Kengan Ashura Having been summoned into Chairman Katahara's quarters, Nishihonji commented on Soryuin Shion's smoking habits before cheerfully bantering with her. On the opening day of the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, Nishihonji assured Cosmo that it was fine if he threw a match that was unwinnable, but Cosmo reaffirmed that he didn't like losing. With that Nishihonji watched as his fighter attained victory against Adam Dudley. Afterwards, he commended the highly damaged Cosmo for his victory as the fighter collapsed in his arms. On the day of the second round, Nishihonji proudly sent off Cosmo in his fight against Akoya Seishu. While Cosmo was fighting, with the help of Urita Sukizo and Inaba Ryo, Nishihonji managed to stifle Hiyama Shunka's plan. With Akoya Seishu no longer receiving Hiyama's assistance, he began his brutally unrelenting assault. With Nishihonji watching the brutality of the fight through gritted yet steeled teeth, he witnessed Cosmo drive to a momentous victory. Carrying a severely injured Cosmo after his fight, he sternly came to and spoke to a resentfully defeated Akoya who coldly walked away with Hiyama when Cosmo tried to acknowledge him. With Adam asking what would happen to them, Nishihonji told him they would continue down a ruinous path until they destroyed themselves. After the second round, Nishihonji and the other competing Association members were brought to VIP room 2 where Hayami Katsumasa arrived and revealed his plans of a coup d'etat. With his Guardians readying to kill them all, Katahara baited Hayami before he launched his rebellion with 50 elite members of the Kure Clan landing in the room, ready to combat the Guardians; Hayami's coup was soon suppressed by the early evening. That night, Nishihonji then told Cosmo he would be substituting him for the quarter-finals. On the final day of the tournament, shortly before Cosmo's match, Okubo Naoya made a sparring wager with Cosmo that would decide whether he would represent Nishihonji Security Services or not. With Cosmo surprisingly winning the sparring session, Nishihonji had no choice but to use Cosmo. Alongside Adam, Okubo and Kureishi Mitsuyo, Nishihonji watched as Cosmo was eventually defeated by Tokita Ohma despite putting up a valiant display. After the fight, Nishihonji consoled the devastated Cosmo. Nishihonji then watched the rest of the tournament unfold. Kengan Omega'' Being called into an emergency Kengan Association board meeting, he and other Association members discussed the upcoming competition between the Kengan Association and Purgatory as well as the recent murder of an individual impersonating Yuzaki Mumon. Power & Abilities Like his fighter, Imai Cosmo, Nishihonji is a student of Kureishi Mitsuyo and a practitioner of jiu-jitsu. Notes & Trivia *He is a skilled hard-court tennis player and one of his hobbies is tanning. *Cosmo's father was the alumnus of the football team that Nishihonji was on in high school. References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Omega Characters Category:Male Category:Kengan Association Member